A While
by Explicitly Awesome
Summary: It was stable enough, and he knew he should...Just a fluff story slightly showing Rose/10.5's life by telling an unexpected visitor.


_Summery: A trip wouldn't hurt, would it. It's stable enough for a trip, but whose on the other side?_

_Just a fluff story showing Rose and 10.5's life years afterwards, when a surprise visitor comes by._

_Disclaimer: I can only wish I owned Dr. Who._

* * *

"I should, I have to, I can't"

The phrase almost sounded like it echoed off the walls, but in truth, it was only repeated over and over.

The person fighting this inner conflict paced back and forth, and in intricate circles. Pausing only to straighten his bow-tie, or to angrily bat his hair out of his eyes.

A slim girl sat on the staircase, elbow perched into knee and chin in hand, she had been trying to figure out her friends' issue for nearly 15 minutes now.

She glanced at her watch for the fifth time in the last few minutes, briefly wondering about her husband, Rory, who had gone off to pick up some clothing from their shared home.

In her thinking she failed to notice the Doctor plopping down onto the nearby chair. It wasn't until he gave a frustrated yell and brought his fists down onto the control panel, that she was knocked from her fog.

"Why shouldn't I?" He said to himself, "Why should I, I abandoned her too many times."

Amy Pond sat up straight, "What on Earth are you talking about?"

His head shot up, and he glanced over, as if he forgot she was there, "There's a rift in space and time opened for a short amount of time, I know where it leads, but.." He trailed off

"What, is it too dangerous to go, do you know where it goes?"

"No, well, no, and yes."

Amy got up and walked over to him, "Where does it go?"

"To parallel universe, more specifically, a beach in Norway in a parallel universe." He turned his head back to the console, and looked down, and mumbled almost inaudibly "Wouldn't even recognized me I would think, Hell, I wouldn't recognize me."

Rory stumbled through the door, hands full of bags, he took in the sight of the Doctor's head hanging, and Amy's confused look.

Amy took a few bags from his hands and led them down the hall, she turned back to face the Doctor.

"3rd door down, left, left, right." He answered the unasked question, and without another word, Rory followed Amy back to their room.

The Doctor looked down, dejected, "She must be mad, even furious, at me."

He pulled a picture from his pocket, in it was a blonde girl, her arms wrapped around a tall, slim man, in a pinstripe suit.

He flicked a few switches, and glanced at the symbols at the screen, half hoping they would prove unstable.

He knew it wouldn't do too much harm to go there and back once, then close it right after, he grabbed onto one of the levers and pulled, "Geronimo." He mumbled.

* * *

"Are you sure?" Amy asked, uncertain about leaving.

"I'm sure, you and Rory don't wander too far, I just have to check a few things." He managed a false smile to go along with the sentence. "Don't go too far, and I'll be there in five...he gave a guilty look, four minutes.

She and Rory walked around hand and hand, talking about their recent trip to the first showing of Romeo and Juliet.

Their conversation was cut short by a voice, "I'm so telling!"

The voice was quickly cut short by an 8 year old girl colliding with Amy's legs, then an 11 year old boy skidding to a halt before running head-on into Rory.

"Are you alright?" Amy asked as she helped up the smaller girl, "Where are your parents?"

The girl brushed off her pants and smiled up, " I'm Donna Harriet Smith, and my mum and dad are over there."

She brushed medium brown hair out of her eyes, and pointed to the silent older boy, "That's my brother."

He boy gave a slight smirk and held out his hand, "Jack Smith, and you are very pretty."

Amy blushed at the compliment and Rory grabbed her hand, "Watch it," he jokingly warned, "That's my wife."

"Oi!" Another voice called from around a corner, followed by female voice calling out "Donna, Jack, come back here!"

A tall slim man in a pinstripe suit, with messy brown hair ran up first, followed by a beautiful blonde in jeans and a tight jacket.

"Sorry about that," The man apologized, picking up the girl, "They take after their names too much."

Amy looked the man up and down, something seemed familiar, but she shrugged it off, "It was nothing, very nice kids you've got, this once," she motioned to Jack, "is quite the charmer."

The two laughed, and the man stuck out his hand, "I'm Doctor John Smith," Amy and Rory shook his hand, the woman just smiled, "I'm Rose," She subtly grabbed John's hand, "Rose Smith."

* * *

Just as Amy and Rory went to introduce themselves, The Doctor jogged up, "Amy, Rory, there you are."

He looked over to who they where talking to and he face dropped, but Rose just smiled, "Hello, I don't think we've met."

He opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out, so Rose went on, "I'm Rose Smith."

He looked taken aback, "Smith? Not Tyler?"

This time it was her time to look confused, "I was Rose Tyler before I got married."

He looked like the wind was knocked out of him, "Married?" Amy took this time to step in, "Do you know them, Doctor?"

"What?" The chorus of gasps came from the couple before them. John stepped back hesitantly, but Rose ran up and looked him up and down.

She brought her hand up and touched his bow-tie, his hair, and traced her fingers down the side of his face, "You've changed again haven't you."

"Yes."

"She brought her fingers from where they rested on his cheek, and brought them back with a vicious slap.

"You left me, you left _us_! _Again!" _She shouted, eyes on the brink of tears, John stepped forward and pulled her arm slightly, she that she moved back, turning away from them both.

He cleared his throat, "It's been a while."

The Doctor nodded, "Yeah, it has. So you married her?"

John nodded, and motioned down to where the children hid behind him, "These are our kids."

The Doctor knelt down slightly, "Whats your name?"

The boy stepped out in front of his sister slightly, "Jack, Jack Micky Smith." The Doctor looked up, and John smiled, so he turned his eyes back down to where the smaller girl still hid.

"It's OK," He softly said, "What's your name?"

She walked out bravely, "Donna, I'm Donna Harriet Smith, my mum and dad say I'm named after the most important girl in the universe."

The Doctor smiled before straightening up, "So Donna and Jack?"

John looked at him warily, he knew he was avoiding the question, "What happened?"

The tweed-clad man turn and glanced over at where Rose and Amy chatted, Donna in her mothers arms. "I- I can't, you don't want to know."

"I am you, remember, I should know, I wont regenerate, it wont effect me." He raised one hand, the Doctor moved his hand up and lightly pressed his fingertips into the other mans temples, and opened the connection. Information flooded their minds: The Master, Rassilon, Wilf, Gallifrey, all the anger, all the loss.

John pulled away with a sharp gasp, his voice was a whisper "Rassilon and Gallifrey where back?"

He got only a nod in response as the other man tried to catch his breath, "Koschei is dead, for good?"

"There is no way he can come back."

Something within the Doctor's pockets beeped and buzzed, "The hole can only stay stable for a mew minutes, we should go."

* * *

Rose, Rory and Amy where locked in a conversation, the Doctor only managed to hear a few bits of "..Used to be a leather jacket.." "...wanted to wear a fez.." "..strange.." "..eccentric.."

John and the Doctor chuckled before calling to them.

"I guess this is goodbye?" Tears where rolling down Rose's face

"I guess it is." the Doctor leaned down slightly and pressed his lips to Roses' in a soft kiss, which she lightly returned.

The small family of four waved to them as they disappeared, back to where they belong.

* * *

**A/N: This is my first Who fic, so be kind please, if you truly want, I could add a short chapter on the Doctor telling them about Rose, and John and Rose telling their kids about The Doctor. But you know, only if ya want ^.^ But please review by dear readers : D**


End file.
